all over again
by raevlex
Summary: dipper and pacifica are married and have twins mystery and tyrone everthing is perfect until paz get a call from her father about the northwest party what could go wrong (everything)


this **is my first story so bare with me**

I pacifica pine had a perfect life simple and sweet, and no i am not in the mansion with my parents living by there rules of perfection that i "must" follow, no i was with my smart (thought not very strong but ok) husband and our adorable (but cable of total destruction) twins,we lived peace fully on the outer bit of gravity falls,away from my parents who were on the other side but close to the town to visit great grankle Stan at the shack with his brother ford, yep i had the perfect life "GET IN GET IN" my daughter shouted followed by thumping foot steps and the slamming of the front door "what did i tell you not to do" my son said over the banging on the door "i know i know but how was i suppose know that it's was a male" my daughter said back both holding the door closed the banding stop and loud foot steps as the beast went away back into the forest they both slid down the wall and signed i came out of the living room to see the two dirt coved twins"MYSTERY AND TYRONE PINES WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT" i shouted at them i blame there father for the adventure side "mum" said both of them green and brown eyes widen in surprised "um that was well a uummm"mystery began play with pinetree hat that had her long brown hair that had a ponytail stuffed in to it signaling her to stop "i don't want hear it look your father going to be home any second so go clean your self's up ok" i said "ok" they answered back

"Mystery twin's" said tyrone holding out his fist

"mystery twin's" respond mystery doing a brofist with her brother

they both ran up stairs, just as the garage door open and dippers car could be heard coming thought, few minuets later dipper came thought the door see me with my foot tapping and my arms folded across my chest,"what did they do this time no no no let me guess they annoyed a bunch of gnomes or fought a ghost or... or summoned a demon" he said walking towards me till he was in front of me he was about head taller.

"i don't know it went away, anyway how was your day dip" i said putting my arms around him, both of us hugging each other

"well the police station had a hit and run today took about three hours to track them down and then a massive load of paper work afterwards then..." the phone cutting him off "i'll get it" i picked up the phone.

"hello this is mrs pines speaking, how many i help you" i answered

"Pacifica, princess it your father" said priested

"father um way the call" to say at least surprised single dipper to leave he went up stairs

"well to call my only daughter about the up coming northwest party,i was hoping to see if you would come it's been to long"

"well i don't know maybe, if dipper can come along" i love my father and mother i really do, but we barley see each other any more once or twice a year our relationship is strained,to say at lest besides i've got the twins and dipper to worry about(AN no abuse with her they still love each other we all love our parents like come on)

"of cause pacifica i actually call to talk about that you see i do ...respect your decision to marry pines and he's allowed to come but i would like to see the twins, it's been so long since we've seen them after all they are our grandchildren your mother and i thought if they would like to come along i am shore marcy and tyson would love to come" he said more in a demanding tone then a welcoming one,but mystery and tyrone coming along i was unsure he also said there names wrong

"well father i'll see with them and there father,also it's Mystery and Tyrone, i'll call you when i hear a reply"i said simply

"wonderful" he replayed then hanged up i put the phone down and signed, hearing giggling and screaming i smiled as i sour the washed and clean twin, with dipper be hide them as they raced down the stairs dipper caught them and was on his knees saying "i got you i got you" over and over again "daaad let go this is embarrassing "said tyrone, his blonde hair everywhere "please dad your crushing us" Mystery said, her green eye's saying he wasn't of course

"guy we need to talk about something important" i said they all stopped looking at me and dipper let the twins go "it's about the northwest party coming up soon" i started

"let do this in the living room Paz" dipper said the happiness gone the twins gave each other a concerned look then walked into living room i was walking in to the living room and i thought i herd dipper mumble "here we go again".

REVIEW


End file.
